ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Madsciencetist/@comment-4050367-20140204110225
... You know, being half-anodite and having an Omnitrix is a bit overpowered. I mean, that gives you Magic and Technology, which makes you GwenBen (and I mean it to be spelled that way). By making you overpowered, you become "A Marty Stu". The female version of this is a "Mary Sue". A "Marty Stu/Mary Sue" is in the words of tvtropes.org: The prototypical Mary Sue is an original female character in a fanfic who obviously serves as an idealized version of the author mainly for the purpose of Wish Fulfillment. ------ She's exceptionally talented in an implausibly wide variety of areas, and may possess skills that are rare or nonexistent in the canon setting. She also lacks any realistic, or at least story-relevant, character flaws — either that or her "flaws" are obviously meant to be endearing. In other words, the term "Mary Sue" is generally slapped on a character who is important in the story, possesses unusual physical traits, and has an irrelevantly over-skilled or over-idealized nature. Now instead of having both an Omnitrix-like watch, and being half-anodite, I have a suggestion: Focus on the Anodite Part. That could get interesting really fast. Don't believe me? Let me explain. ---- Many years ago, on a blue moon night, an anodite was traveling to Earth to get a rare object left there hundreds of centuries ago. In the process of getting this objec, she met a mortal. Before, she had thought love was nonexistant, and espically across species. But she could not help herself, and the two became deeply in love. She changed herself for him, made her look like human, and for a long time they were happy. They had a child, a boy who has half-human, half-anodite. However shortly after the child was born, her Father, leader of a group of Anodites came to Earth and forced her to leave Earth and never come back. The Child would be without a mother, but not without gifts. The Mother used her magic to allow a pet who would be named Hunter to be one of his only friends, but with Hunter lied the secret to the child's mother, and her whereabouts. For the Scroll of the Ancients fortold: A half-blood of the Blue Moon Shall reach Eighteen very Soon And see his home go dark and deep Mother's and Father's soul will reaping A single choice shall end the child's days For Anodyne and Earth to be Preserved or to Raze ---- Okay so let's see what we have. We have a backstory established, we have a reason you have a pet, we have motives, we have a possible storyline that can be established, we have drama, romance, mysticism and even a tiny bit of action. You can have that, all of that just from being half-anodite. Plus, may I mention that about 90% of every single show on here is probally a show that has the basic idea of "_____, a __ year old boy gets the ________trix and becomes a hero with ______ and ______". You have the chance to be more original with yourself. Introduce something unique. Upset the established order.... and everything becomes... interesting (story wise). ... I'm a Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D/Chaos Interesting Ideas. Oh and the thing about these ideas..... it can draw in more fans. Or, you can have "I have Magic but also some random Omnitrix because I want to have both and be awesome!:D". Its ultimately up to you, but at least you know my opinion and you have an alternative if you want it. Still don't believe me? Look at Sci (Earth-19).